


I Can Hear You Thinking

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fix It Fic, Fluff, post 6x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Adding a conversation I wish we had seen in the episode.





	I Can Hear You Thinking

“I can hear you thinking. Felicity, talk to me baby, what’s going on in that head of yours?” Oliver pushed a curl behind her ear.

Felicity curled in closer to him in the bed. She kissed his bare chest. She loved that she could do that again. “It’s nothing, let’s go to sleep.”

Oliver rubbed his hand up and down Felicity’s bare back, he leaned down to kiss the top of her head. “Felicity, I know it’s something. But I’ll wait until you are ready to talk. I just need to know, is this about William?”

Felicity twitched. Damn, she thought, I totally gave myself away. She turned her head, resting her chin on Oliver’s chest looking up at him. “A little.”

Oliver could see the worry shining through in Felicity’s eyes. “You know, I completely trust you will him, right?”

Felicity pushed herself up, grabbing the sheet up to cover herself in the process. “No. I mean I don’t know. Are you sure? I mean before you thought it was best I stay away. I want to do what’s best for William. But then you gave me a key and invited me into your lives but I don’t want to assume...or push things. I mean, I wasn't sure if I should come over and just hang out when you weren’t here. I just don’t want to do the wrong thing.”

Oliver looked at Felicity. He had to admit he was a little stunned. How had he missed this? He thought they were on the same page. He thought Felicity knew why he minimized the people in William’s life right after the island. Clearly, there a misunderstanding. “I’m so sorry, Felicity. I should have been clear from the start so let me be clear now. I trust you with William. I have always trusted you with William. You are the most kind, loving, understanding and wonderful person I know. Of course, you are a good person for William to have in his life. I trust you with my son, Felicity. I always will.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to seem insecure, it’s just. It’s so important, you know?” Felicity looked away shyly.

“I do know. That’s why it’s important that William get to know you. He needs as many good, caring people in his life as possible and I think you are the best.”

“Okay, now you are laying it on thick.” Felicity joked trying to lighten the mood.

“I might be. But I never want you to doubt your place in William’s life or mine. You are my always, Felicity.” Oliver reached out his hand, Felicity clasped it with two of her own, allowing herself to be pulled back into his arms.

“Thank you so much for including me in your little family. It’s all I’ve ever wanted.” She leaned up and kissed him.

Oliver smiled. “We really are the two luckiest guys in the world.”


End file.
